


A-B-C-D-S-E-X

by possesseddeadlights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, And my first time writing smut, Blow Jobs, Just Sex in General Basically, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Games, Smut Starts in Chapter Two, So please don't be too mean lol, Sorry if it's OOC, this is my first fic, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possesseddeadlights/pseuds/possesseddeadlights
Summary: It wasn’t like their sex life was underwhelming or boring or any of that shit. No way. No fucking way. It was just getting a bit repetitive. And Mickey was getting just a bit really fucking tired of it.So he decides to get Ian to play a little game with him so they can get a bit... experimental.I haven't abandoned this fic! Accidental hiatus because my laptop broke and I have nothing to write on, sorry, ily.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80





	1. Mickey Does Some Research

**Author's Note:**

> Come give me writing tips and talk to me on Tumblr! My main is @possessedpika and my Shameless blog is @mickeywillfuckuup
> 
> I have to give credit where credits due so this is 100% inspired by Alphabet Aerobics by nofeartina (which you should totally check out if you're in the SKAM fandom and you somehow haven't read it yet!) and The Gallavich Alphabet by the wonderful RumbleFish14 (who is an amazing smut writer and writer in general and whose works should definitely check out!) 
> 
> Some notes:  
> Ian and Mickey have both been to prison  
> They're married!  
> Ian’s an EMT again (I don’t care if he can’t be because he went to prison, it made that boy happy and that makes me happy)  
> Mickey is a security guard at a club in Boystown  
> They live alone in a small house on the south side

It wasn’t like their sex life was underwhelming or boring or any of that shit. No way. No fucking way. It was just getting a bit repetitive. And Mickey was getting just a bit really fucking tired of it. 

Of course it was always amazing. Mind blowing. Frickin’ out of this world. But it was also always the same. Ian worked as an EMT full time, and he loved it. And being a loving husband, Mickey loved that Ian loved his job. He just wished that they had more free time to spend with each other, but with both of them having jobs, it was few and far between the times when they actually got to get hot and heavy and take their time and experiment like Mickey wanted. 

And if Mickey knew Ian, which, at this stage, he probably did, Ian wanted it too. Or at least Mickey assumed, because Ian was always insatiable, and that had never changed. And it sure as hell wasn’t going to because they both had jobs to go to. 

They still had really great sex all the time. But they didn’t have the time or energy anymore for long, intense sessions. It was always a quicky in the morning or getting off with each other in the shower, or a nice but quick slow fuck when they went to bed that ended with them both passing out in the afterglow soon after. 

Mickey still wanted all of that. He didn’t want any of that to change. He just wanted more. More time so they could focus on each other, more energy after a long day of work so they could experiment and experience new things with each other, and mostly, more time to be with Ian and be intimate with him without the rest of the world getting in the way. 

And he was going to make it happen goddammit. 

See, Mickey and Ian never had a honeymoon. They couldn’t at the time. They didn’t exactly have that kind of money to spare, and now, whilst they still didn’t have the disposable income to go on a big fancy trip to the tropics or some shit, they did have enough to take a bit of time off.

So step one of the plan. Talk Ian into having an actual honeymoon. Nothing big, just one at home. Of course, Ian was a bit of a romantic so he’d probably want to be all lovey-dovey when they have sex. And step two. Figure something out to make sure they experiment and get kinky with all that free time. 

Which is why Mickey’s going through an article titled 10 Games to Play to Spice Up Your Sex Life on their old busted up laptop. The article is mostly filled with stupid cliche shit. “Get some sex dice.” No fucking thank you.

But then, just as he’s about to leave that super helpful site, a title catches his eye. 

Want to try out 26 of your kinks with your partner? Yes he fucking does. 

Take a paper bag and fill it with the 26 letters of the alphabet…

Okay…

And take turns pulling out a letter, and choosing something fun in the bedroom beginning with that letter.

Right.

Now that… still sounds super cliche. But it could also be fun. And let’s face it, Mickey wasn’t exactly hitting the jackpot with finding other ways to get freaky with his husband. 

So now he had a game to play and a game plan. 

Now for the hard part. Actually getting Ian to agree to having an entire month off. Oh, and he still has to convince Ian into playing his little game too. However will he do that?


	2. Mickey's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey can't work out how to ask Ian about the game. He show's him instead.

“Hey!” Mickey could hear Ian yell from the front door as he returned home from work. 

“Hey man, how was work?” he called back from their couch in front of the TV in their living room.

“Fine. Nothing special. It was pretty slow today.” 

“Is it even possible to have a slow day when all you do is save people’s lives?”

“It is. Especially when the closest you get to saving a life is helping a guy who got a claw hammer stuck in his leg.” Ian said with a smile as he walked past Mickey and into their bedroom. “Just gotta get changed. Keep talking.”

“How the fuck does someone get a claw hammer stuck in their goddamn leg?” Mickey stood up and walked to the bedroom. 

“No idea. Dude was high as a freakin’ kite. Couldn’t get an intelligible word outta him.” Ian recalled as he pulled his shirt off. He’d already put sweatpants on. 

“No shit. Couldn’t get me to talk either if I had a hammer sticking outta me.” With a lean on the door frame Mickey added “so you tired? After your slow day?”

Ian tugged an old t-shirt over his head. “Well, yeah. Slow doesn’t mean I didn’t do anything. I fuckin’ wish it did though. I’m gonna grab some food before I go pass out in front of the TV, you had anything yet?” And with a squeeze past Mickey, he was in the kitchen. 

“Hey I, uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. The doin’ nothing thing.” Mickey said, following his husband on his quest for food. “And uh, no, I haven’t had anything yet.”

“Mmm? Yeah? Uhhh, spaghetti okay?”

“Yeah, spaghetti’s fine. I was just thinking. Maybe we could have some time off. Actually get to spend some time together that doesn’t involve cooking or sleeping?” Mickey was a little worried. Not because he thought Ian would be pissed or something, they’d been through too much for that to even register in his mind. He just wanted this to work. If Ian said no, then that’s that. Mickey wouldn’t complain. But if he said yes. Then he could spend some time with his husband. Nothing else to have a care in the world about. And Mickey missed his husband. Yes, they saw each other everyday, but it’s still possible to miss someone and live with them, okay?

“Yeah, I don’t see why we can’t have a couple of days off,” Ian replied. “Could you pass me a can of sauce?”

“Here.” Mickey grabbed a can out of the cabinet and handed it to Ian. Mickey usually tried to stay out of the way when it came to cooking. Neither of them were especially good at it but Mickey was particularly incompitant. “That’s not exactly what I meant though.”

Ian went between looking at his pots on the stove to looking at Mickey whilst they spoke. When he looked at Mickey next, his face was a question mark.

"I-I was just thinkin', we never got to have a real honeymoon, and that maybe we could have one. Just around the house, ya know? Spend some time together…" Mickey wasn't the best at explaining, but he got the job done. Eventually. 

Ian tilted his head to the side and gave Mickey a sweet, slightly smug look."Aw, look how romantic you are." He turned to the other man and took a step towards him. 

Mickey put both hands out in front of him, palms facing outward in a stop signal. "Don't get fuckin' used to it. That a yes or a no?"

"How much time we talkin'?" Ian went back to his pasta, but wasn't offended in the least. Mickey was out now and he finally got to be himself, and Ian was so proud of him, but sometimes old habits died hard. Sometimes Mickey was still a bit touchy when it came to romance. Not showing it, the boy was a lot more romantically inclined than anyone would expect, but talking about it and admitting he liked it was an entire other thing. But he would get there eventually. And even if he didn't, Ian didn't need to talk about his husband being romantic all the time. He already knew. 

"I don't know, I was thinkin' maybe a month?" Mickey said.

Taking a break from stirring the spaghetti and sauce in their pots, Ian grabbed a fork. "A month off? You think we can swing that?"

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty sure we can. I could always take on a couple extra shifts before we take any time off. And after if we need." Mickey took a bite off the piece of pasta Ian offered to him on the fork. "Mm, good. Hot, but good."

"Done?" Ian asked, and turned the stove off when Mickey nodded. "Okay. I mean, don't take any shifts yet. We could probably do without any extra work before taking time off and then just getting some more shifts if we need to after. We might be a bit low on money, but not so low that we couldn't like, cope. Gotta be able to treat my man right and give him a holiday every once in a while." 

Mickey grinned and passed Ian some plates so he could dish up. "Sounds like a plan. I still gotta talk to you about somethin' else though."

They walked over to the couch to eat together like they did whenever they could, and Ian said, "yeah? What you wanna talk about?"

"Ya know what, I'll tell you after dinner. For now let's just dig the fuck in." Mickey wanted all of Ian's attention when he told him about the game he wants to play. And yeah, okay, maybe he was putting it off a little. It wasn't everyday he suggested that they play a sex game, and even if he knows Ian would never judge him, he might just be a a little nervous. 

They sat in silence and ate in front of the TV. A rerun of Friends was playing, but Mickey wasn’t paying any attention to it. Instead, he was in his head, thinking about how to breach the subject of playing sex games with Ian. Sure, Ian had agreed to having time off easily enough, which was great. Mickey just wasn’t sure how to bring up his alphabet game without sounding awkward as fuck. The last thing he wanted was to sound like a blabbering twelve year old while he was trying to talk about having adventurous sex with his husband.

Ian finished eating before Mickey, as usual. Ian always did have the ability to inhale his food faster than any other human Mickey had ever met. 

Once they had both finished and their empty plates were sitting on the shitty coffee table in front of them, Mickey said, “so I was actually thinking about something we could do when we had time off.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?” asked Ian. He was paying attention to Mickey, but his eyes were still trained on the TV. They both did that sometimes, and usually the other one wouldn’t mind, but at that moment Mickey wanted Ian’s eyes on him. Did he have a reason for it? No, he just did. 

“I’m just gonna…” Mickey leaned to grab the remote, and turned off the TV before placing the remote back on the coffee table to lean back again. Ian had turned to face him. He had a curious look on his face, when their eyes met he smiled.

“What, this really that fuckin’ serious?” Ian gestured to the TV as he spoke.

“Nah, man, it’s not like- I just really don’t know how to go about this.” Mickey didn’t want Ian to worry, but he had to work out how to say what he wanted without sounding like a douchebag. Like, hello my loving husband let’s eat dinner and then I can tell you how boring and repetitive I think our sex is getting. Not exactly what he was going for. 

Actually, after starting the conversation to ask Ian about playing a sex game with him, Mickey realised he had no goddamn idea what to say. He had never been good at all that talking shit. He was usually only polite when he was putting on an act to scam someone, he didn’t know how to do that shit. He loved Ian, and he could talk to him easy, no issues, no worries, but he’d been thinking about this conversation all day. After years with Ian, somehow he still didn’t know shit about how to fucking communicate.

What was he meant to say?

How was he meant to say it?

How the fuck was he meant to know? He always just took what he wanted or showed whoever he wanted something from what it was so they could just do it. 

Wait…

Maybe…

Maybe he could show Ian what he wanted? And tell him about the game and stuff after? Yeah, maybe Mickey could swing that. Just be like, we haven’t had that kind of sex in ages, you wanna have some more? Yeah, that would work. Hopefully.

Ah, fuck it, what the hell. 

“So, uh, I don’t really know how to say it,” Mickey started, and then sank to his knees on the floor in front of Ian, “but maybe I can show you?”

“Well, if this is going where I think it is I’m not going to say no, but I don’t really know what you mean.” Ian’s eyes were moving over Mickey’s face as he spoke to him.

“That’s okay, you don’t need to.” Mickey reached for the waistband on Ian sweatpants, “but this is cool, right?

“Yeah, yeah, it’s cool.” Ian’s pupils were already dilated. 

Mickey had always liked how easily he could get Ian worked up, liked the effect he had on him. He liked that Ian wanted him as much as he wanted Ian. 

And yeah, maybe Mickey also liked being good for Ian and doing what he wanted sometimes. So what. It wasn’t one of those times. 

Not that Mickey would say no to some praise. Ever.

He pulled Ian’s sweat’s down, just enough to free his dick from the fabric. 

Mickey didn’t put his mouth on him right away. He just stroked his hand up and down his shaft slowly, and went between watching his own hand and watching Ian’s face, which was, as always, fricking beautiful. His mouth was slightly open and he was watching Mickey’s every move. 

Mickey continued that for a while, a long while, just slowly moving his wrist in a way that would make Ian feel good but wouldn’t get him off. He wanted to make Ian desperate.

When Ian let out a breath with a huff Mickey raised his eyebrows at him. “What?” He said it like he wasn’t the one doing it on purpose. 

“Could I have a little more?” Oh, Ian was definitely getting desperate. His breath was coming faster and his eyebrows were furrowed together.

“More what?” Mickey might like praise but sometimes he also liked being a bit of a brat. He smiled up at Ian to add to his innocent act, and stopped moving his hand completely, but kept it around Ian so he could use his thumb to rub gently over the head of Ian’s dick. 

Instead of answering Ian just whispered a quiet “fuck…” and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Okay, so maybe that was enough teasing for that night. Mickey moved his hand towards the base of Ian’s dick and started moving his hand up and down again so he could kiss and mouth at the head. 

“Ah, fuck.” Ian was still speaking quietly but he’d opened his eyes and they were trained on Mickey.

Ian’s hands had been at his sides, but they’d moved to cup the back of Mickey’s head when he actually took him into his mouth. 

Mickey hadn’t enveloped much of him into his mouth yet, was just focusing on swirling his tongue around him and dipping it into the slit every so often. He added a twist of his wrist to the motions, and continued his actions until Ian tried to push his hips up to get more of his dick into Mickey’s mouth. 

It was something Ian tried not to do too often. Even if he and Mickey were experienced together that didn’t mean he was about to try to shove his nine inch dick down his throat without at least some warning. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean -” Mickey cut him off with a hum of “mmm” around him.

Goddamn. That shut Ian up pretty fast. He went back to just trying to breathe and control himself so he didn’t accidentally fuck up into Mickey’s wet mouth again. 

Mickey kept doing what he was doing until he’d decided Ian had suffered enough and took more of him into his mouth. He moved his head up and down Ian’s shaft and hollowed his cheeks, still moving his hand up and down what he wasn’t fitting in his mouth. When he looked up at Ian, Mickey noticed that he was biting his lip. 

Ian’s entire dick was slippery with saliva, it had dripped down from Mickey’s mouth and his hand had spread it down his dick, so the pressure all around him was smooth. “Goddamn…” Ian said amongst other quiet moans and groans.

Mickey loved listening to Ian. No matter how quiet or loud he was, he always sounded fricking beautiful. Sometimes he was louder, all grunts and dirty talk that could make a porn star blush. Other times, like today, he could be quiet, only letting noises escape his lips when he couldn’t help it, when he was feeling too good, too much, to stop himself. 

Mickey started taking more and more of Ian’s dick into his mouth, moving his hand down to make room for his mouth. 

Fuck, it was a lot. Mickey’s mouth was all wet and hot suction, and it was getting to be too much for Ian to handle. 

The more Mickey took into his mouth, the more noise Ian made. 

And since Mickey loved when Ian made noise, he took it as a fucking challenge. 

Mickey could always deep throat. It just took some working up to. Especially with someone as big as Ian. 

He was already taking more and more into his mouth with every up and down motion, it wouldn’t be too difficult to just keep going until he had all of Ian in his mouth. So he did.

Ian’s hand was still at the back of Mickey’s head, not trying to push him down onto his dick or anything, just holding him, like he just wanted the contact. Mickey liked it. It was nice to know your husband can still just want to hold you when a majority of his dick was down your throat. It was comforting, in a way. 

Mickey had worked almost all the way down Ian by then, could almost fit all of him in his mouth. 

And Ian was big. Mickey could take all of him, and he did pretty often. But he still felt kind of proud when he did. 

Once Mickey could feel the sof fuzz of Ian’s pubic hair, he stopped moving his head. He swallowed around him and kept trying to move his tongue over him. 

Mickey couldn’t see Ian because of the angle, but the could feel his hands moving in his hair and hear make those fucking beautiful noises. 

If Mickey could have seen Ian, he would have noticed that his lip was red and between his teeth again. 

Mickey kept Ian in his throat for as long as he could, but eventually he had to pull back, and when he did, he went back to moving his head up and down, deep throating whenever he thought he could manage. 

Ian was still making those sounds, and Mickey was getting a bit desperate himself. 

When Mickey pulled all the way off of him, Ian started to protest, “wh-why are you -”

Mickey had red and swollen lips when he responded, voice a little husky as he said, “Calm down, I ain’t stopping. Move my head for me okay? Or you can fuck my face. Whatever you want.”

“Fuck, that’s… Uh, are you sure? What if I hurt you?“ Ian’s cheeks were flushed red and he circles his hips as he spoke, wanting the sensation back.

“You won’t. If you need to stop I’ll just punch you or some shit, c’mon.” Mickey was looking Ian in the eyes as he said it, thought that maybe if Ian could see how much he wanted it, he would just do it.

Maybe getting punched wasn’t exactly the best safeword, but they were both a bit too busy and too desperate to have that conversation then. 

“Fuck, okay. If you’re sure”

“I am” Mickey said as he moved his mouth back down to Ian’s dick. 

Ian started by moving Mickey’s head for him, pushing him down and pulling him back up by his hair as gently as he could.

Mickey just kept his mouth open and let Ian use him as he wanted. And it was fucking hot. 

Ian kept it slow at first, but as he got closer to the edge he started to speed up and started to buck his hips off the couch and into Mickey’s mouth. He wasn’t trying to be rough with Mickey, he really wasn’t, but he knew Mickey knew what he wanted and what was too far. If Ian did something wrong he would definitely know about it.

“Fucking hell…” Ian was so close. The pressure around him was so wet and hot and Mickey had moved one of his hands from Ian’s knee downwards, to move Ian’s balls around in his hand, and goddammit, that was it.

Ian was coming, white and hot down Mickey’s throat. He bit his lip throughout his orgasm, but still, some sounds escaped his lips. 

When Mickey finally pulled off of Ian, he noticed that Ian was breathing heavy, bottom lip raw, and skin flushed. 

Mickey doubted he looked any better. 

Ian’s head was tilted back against the couch, and he smiled while he spoke. “So, that was what you wanted to talk to me about?”

Ah, shit. Mickey forgot. “Uh, yeah. Kinda.” Oh, fuck it, just get it over with. “Will you play a sex game with me when we have time off?” 

Smooth.

Okay, Ian wasn’t exactly shocked, but he may have been a little started by the question. “I - Uh, what do you - what do you mean exactly?” The stumbling over his words was either because he was still trying to catch his breath, or because he was a bit stunned. Maybe both.

Mickey was still on his knees in front of him. “I mean exactly what I said.” He raised his eyebrows at him. 

“That’s what you were stressing about?” You do realise we’ve been fucking for years, right?” Ian sounded so amused. As if his answer should have been obvious before Mickey had even asked the question.

Mickey put on a show of being overly exasperated. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mister We’ve Been Fucking For Years, I fucking know that. It’s not like it’s everyday I ask you to play a sex game though. Gimme a break.” 

Ian looked at him for a moment before he said “Okay, get up here and tell me about this sex game then,” with a pat on the couch next to him.

Mickey was happy to be sitting again. Not that he didn’t enjoy being on his knees, it just got a bit sore after a while. “Kay, so what we’d do is put all the letters of the alphabet in a hat, and take turns picking one out. Then whoever picked it would have to think of something starting with that letter that we could do in the bedroom.”

Mickey looked at Ian while he waited for a response. 

“So,” Ian started, “we’d have to think of words for Z? And X? What the fuck starts with an X?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know, guess we’d have to be creative.”

“Well, I’m up for it.” Ian gave Mickey a smug smile and a head tilt. “Wait, why do we need time off to do that?”

“I was thinkin’ we could do a letter everyday. If you’re up for that.” Mickey said it like it was a challenge, but afterwards he added “And maybe I wanted to spend some time with you,” which took away the sting of his words that Ian didn’t feel to begin with. 

“Doin’ something new everyday? Hell yeah, I’m up for that. And you’re still romantic as fuck. Even if you try to hide it.”

Mickey huffed, but he had a smile on his face.

“Wait, so should we like, work things out and stuff?" Ian asked.

"Work things out? What the fuck do we have to work out?" Mickey was concerned. Did Ian actually not like the game, or - 

"I dunno, like, things we won't do. Limits or whatever."

Oh.

“Limits, what type of limits? Like what we’re into or something?”

“Like, I dunno, things we won’t do and stuff.” Ian shrugged and had an ‘I don’t fucking know either’ look on his face. 

"You are not peeing on me." Now Mickey was the concerned one, he looked like he’d seen a goddamn ghost.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Ian was taken aback by Mickey’s outburst. 

Mickey’s eyes were wide as he said “I dunno, but you fuckin’ aren’t.” 

"Why? You don't want me to pee on you?" Ian acted like he was offended, but he wasn’t. He knew if Mickey wanted anyone to pee on him, it would be Ian.

"You ever try to pee on me you won’t fuckin’ be able to pee anymore.” Mickey’s hand’s were hovering above his knees like he was preparing to attack.

"See? That's a limit. No watersports."

"Yeah, well, while you're at it you can cut out anything else that involves any bodily fluids," Mickey said, but added "besides jizz," as an afterthought.

"Aw, but I know you like seeing me covered in blood. We've banged too many times after fighting for you not to like it." Ian was sitting back with raised eyebrows and a smile, as if to say ‘we both know it’s true.’

Mickey gave him a look.

"C'mon, Mick. You can admit it. It's just us here."

"Fine. You are kinda hot when you're covered in blood. You fuckin' happy now?" Mickey almost rolled his eyes. Almost.

"Very. So if Frank was covered in blood, that mean you'd be hot for him?" Ian was definitely having too much fun with this.

"Fuck off, Gallagher. Only you, okay? I don't think anyone but you is hot when they're bloody." Mickey looked almost ashamed, like he'd admitted his favourite character was JarJar Binks or something else truly horrifying.

"Only me, huh?" God, Ian was so smug.

"Uh huh."

They look at each other for a moment, before Ian begins with a smirk, "so if I was the one who peed on you-" 

"No. I'm not fuckin' letting you pee on me, goddammit."

Ian smiles and walks over to him. "I know. I don't want to pee on you anyway." He leans in so their foreheads are touching. "I'd much rather if you peed on me." 

And with that Mickey stood up.

“Wait, you want me to get you?” Ian gestured to Mickey’s pants.

“No man, you ruined the mood.” Mickey turned to walk away, but turned back to Ian to ask “you’ll still fuck me before you go to sleep though, right?”

“Of fucking course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm working on it.
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta, so it's my own fault. 
> 
> I'll be away for a couple of weeks with no internet access, so don't expect another chapter until I get back. Sorry!
> 
> Please let me know if you have any ideas for the letters or if there's something you'd like to see in this fic!
> 
> (But I won't write watersports or anything. Sorry.)
> 
> My main tumblr is @possessedpika and my Shameless blog is @mickeywillfuckuup. Talk to me!


End file.
